Unexpected Love Affair
by prettylittleshipper
Summary: Following the story of Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell from Skins UK. With strong theme/story-line links to the series, with my own variations and plot twists along the way. The chapters will alternate between main characters of Emily and Naomi. Rated M for the content of some chapters (chapters rated M will be stated in the description at the top)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Emily

Emily Fitch leaned across to her bedside table as she heard the loud beeping of her alarm clock and with one touch of a button, the alarm was silenced. Today was her first day at Roundview College, and while she was looking forward to starting her A Levels, she was beginning to wonder just where the Summer Holidays had gone.

Emily had never been one the popular ones at school. She had a few friends at High School but she had never been what you'd call a 'social butterfly'. She left that up to Katie, her twin had always been the more outgoing twin, but because of this, Emily always found herself living in Katies shadow. Katie was the one that the boys all fancied and all of the other girls wanted to be just like. There's an unspoken rule amongst twins that the one born first, even if only by a few minutes, is usually the one that is in charge, the one that acts as the 'older sibling'. However this was not the case with Emily and Katie. Emily was born a total of 12 minutes and 32 seconds before her sister, yet Katie had always taken the lead. Because of this, she was nervous about meeting new people.

Emily unlocked her phone and saw that it was 7:40am, it had been ten minutes since she had turned off her alarm and she hadn't even noticed the time pass. She could have laid there for longer but he knew that she had to get ready for College. Emily saw that Katie wasn't in her bed, so she guessed that she must have already had her time in the bathroom. 'Great' she thought to herself, that would mean that she'd have the bathroom to herself. She put her phone down and swung her legs over the bed before standing up and slowly making her way out of the bedroom, that she shared with her sister, and down the corridor. She was about to turn the door handle to the bathroom when she saw her sister Katie by her side.

"I'm going in the bathroom first" she said as she pushed the door open, walked inside and shut it behind her, all before Emily had a chance to protest. Emily was used to this and there was no real point in arguing against her sister, she would never win.

"Don't take forever though Katie, I have to get ready too" she called through the bathroom door.

Emily walked back towards the bedroom and decided that she may as well decide what she would wear for the day, since she couldn't get into the bathroom yet. She looked through her wardrobe, trying to find something that said 'i made an effort but not too much of an effort' before realising that if history was going to repeat itself, nobody would even notice her standing beside Katie.

After a few minutes of looking, she decided on a leopard print pencil skirt and a strappy vest top. She laid the clothes out on her bed and made her way downstairs to quickly grab some breakfast. She noticed that Katie had left her dirty cereal bowl on the kitchen table and had failed to even put the milk back in the fridge. Although Katie acted like the 'older sister' most of the time, Emily sometimes felt like she was forever picking up after a small child.

Emily grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She ate quickly before tidying up and making her way back upstairs and towards the bathroom. She stood outside the bathroom for a moment.

"Are you going to be much longer?" she called through the door but she gained no response from her sister.

She tired again, this time knocking on the door beforehand "Katie, how long are you gonna be, we have to leave in half an hour"

This time gaining a reply, in the form of Katie opening the bathroom door and walking back towards the bedroom.

"You've really got to hurry up if you don't wanna be late for our first day" she called over her shoulder, angering Emily further.

"Well if you'd fucking get in the bathroom when you're meant to then we wouldn't have this problem" Emily muttered under her breath, being careful that Katie didn't hear her. As much as she always wanted to stand up to her sister she never did. She wasn't really sure what would happen if she did stand up to her, but she didn't really feel like finding out.

Emily took a quick shower, allowing the water to fall down her body but making a conscious effort not to get her hair wet. She knew that she wouldn't have time to blow dry it. She mentally thanked herself for remembering to wash her hair the night before. Once she had finished in the bathroom she made her way back to the bedroom, seeing her sister wearing the outfit that she had laid out for herself to wear.

"That's what I was going to wear" you could hear the disappointment in her voice but Emily knew that this was incredibly typical of Katie. She'd never want Emily to look better than her in any way.

"But we both know it looks better on me" Katie smiled as she walked out of the room "Hurry up, Danny is driving us to College and we won't wait long for you"

Danny was Katies older boyfriend. He played for Bristol Reserves but Katie somehow had it in her head that he was a premier league football player. At least that was what she made it sound like whenever she talked about him to anyone. They had been seeing each other over the Summer but Emily had never liked him from the moment she was first introduced to him but she wasn't too worried since non of Katies relationships had ever made it past the two month line.

Emily grabbed a pair of blue shorts and a t-shirt out of her wardrobe, ran a brush through her hair and then made her way downstairs to meet Katie and Danny in the car outside.

"Took your time" called Katie as Emily locked the door and walked down the foot-path towards the car.

Emily climbed into the backseat of the car and put her seat belt on before they drove off towards the college. When they reached the college Emily and Katie got out of the car and waved goodbye to Danny before making their way into the College entrance.

Since it was the first day, they all had to make their way to the hall, where they would be sorted into their form groups. The hall was packed by the time they got in there and they probably wouldn't have been able to sit down if it wasn't for Katie pushing her way through. Looking around the room to see if she recognised anyone, Emily noticed Naomi Campbell who was sitting on the other side. Naomi had gone to the same school as Emily and Emily had, had the biggest crush on her for years. That was something that nobody knew about Emily, she was gay.

In School Emily had kissed Naomi, but when Katie had walked in and seen, Emily had pushed Naomi away from her and told Katie that Naomi had kissed her instead. Katie being Katie, had spread the news round the school like wild fire, making everyone believe that Naomi was a lesbian. She felt bad for lying about it, but she wasn't ready for Katie to know her secret yet, it had seemed the best thing to do at the time. For this, Naomi had always shown a dislike towards Emily which upset her greatly.

Naomi met Emilys gaze and quickly looked away as if she hadn't seen her at all. The form groups where called out and Emily smiled when she realised that Naomi was in the same form as her. Maybe this would give her a chance to apologise and get to know Naomi better. Whether as friends, or something more. Emily wanted to be able to start a fresh and just hoped that Naomi didn't still hate her for her lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**_If people could let me know what they think so far, that would be great. Thank you for reading._**

Chapter Two - Naomi

Naomi made her way to room 4b, the room that would be her form room for the next two years. She didn't know quite how to feel at the idea of sharing a form with Emily Fitch. Emily's sister Katie had made Naomi's life hell through school, with the rumor that she was a lesbian. She had practically gone through school with no friends because of it. Naomi wasn't one to have loads of friends, but the fact that people didn't want to be her friend because of a rumor was what angered her the most. The truth was, at the time, she was glad that Emily had kissed her, but nobody else knew that apart from herself. She was upset by the fact that Emily felt the need to lie to her sister and say that Naomi had forced the kiss upon Emily, she understood. She was angrier at Katie for spreading the rumor than Emily for lying. For the next two years, she would be in a form group with both Emily and Katie and she was still trying to figure out how she felt about that. Maybe it wouldn't have to mean anything, after-all it wasn't like they were the only three people in the form. She could easily stay away from them right?

Naomi walked into the room to see that most people had already got there. She glanced around the room for a seat and saw Emily and Katie who were both looking directly at her. Katie whispered something that Naomi couldn't quite make out but she guessed it was probably something along the lines of 'lezza bitch', Katie had never been that original when it came to her insults. She took the only seat left next to a boy that she recognised from her English class at school. She had never spoken to him before so she was hoping that he wouldn't try and start a conversation with her.

"Hello, Naomi is it" said the man who was standing in front of the whole class, Naomi guessed him to be her form tutor. Naomi nodded at the man before he added "I was just telling the rest of the class that your lessons will start after lunch. You have to the library to collect your student ID cards and timetables. Just give them your name and the school you come from".

The tutor group where then told to tell the whole class one unique fact about themselves. Naomi rolled her eyes, could they get any more stereotypical. Naomi pretended to listen while they went round the class telling their facts, until she heard her own name be called out.

"I'm Naomi, people tell lies about me" she said before turning her head slightly to look at where Emily and Katie were seated, making sure that they knew she was talking about them.

"That's nice" it was obvious to everyone, including Naomi, that he wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was saying. He probably just wanted to get back to the staff room and get his late morning fix of caffeine.

He called Katie's name next, she stood up in her place and smiled "I'm Katie, I've never not had a boyfriend since I was seven", she looked so proud of herself for her 'unique fact'. She sat back down in her seat and crossed her legs.

Emily was next "I'm Emily, I've never had a boyfriend".

There was one more girl in the class who was yet to give her unique fact, and when her name was called she looked straight to the front of the class with a look that could only describe someone who was already fed up of college, despite it only being the first day.

"I'm Effy and I think my Mum is having an affair"

The room fell silent and a few minutes later the bell rang to signal the end of form time. Naomi waited for the room to clear before leaving, she liked to take her time. She grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder before walking to the front of the room.

"You don't like teaching do you?" she asked to the man sitting at the desk in front of her.

He signed and replied "fucking hate it" and Naomi was shocked by his honestly. Most teachers wouldn't admit to that, even if asked.

"So why do it, if you don't like it?"

He shrugged and said "I've gotta get to the staff room, I'm having serious caffeine withdrawals" he got up and walked out the room, leaving Naomi standing on her own.

When Naomi left the classroom she saw Emily Fitch standing by the lockers, she looked her way and smiled before walking over towards her. 'Was she waiting for me?' Naomi asked herself.

"Naomi, same form, what are the odds?"

"Yeah. What are the odds?" Naomi didn't even try and hide the sarcastic tone in her voice "Emily, why does your sister think that I'm gay?" putting emphasis on the second to last word in the sentence.

Before Emily even had a chance to reply, Katie was by her side and if looks could kill, Naomi would have died right on that spot.

"What are you doing talking to this lezza bitch?" Katie asked her sister.

Katie gestured to the girl standing next to her and Naomi recognised her as Effy, the girl from her form group.

"This is Effy, we're gonna be friends because we're clearly the coolest people here, right Eff?"

"Right" replied Effy, but it was clear to everyone, apart from Katie, that she had little to no interest in the conversation, or being friends with Katie.

Naomi turned to her locker and unlocked it before putting her books into it.

"She tried to kiss my sister at school, she's a proper lezza bitch" Naomi heard Katie telling Effy and it took everything in her not to turn around and make Emily tell her the truth.

Once she was done in her locker and locked it back up and made her way down the corridor to the vending machine, she put in the change in her pocket and got a coffee. If she was going to survive her first day, coffee was definitely needed.

Naomi made her way to the library to collect her student ID and timetable, she was hoping that it would be too busy, but when she got there it seemed like everyone had the same idea as her, 'go before it gets too busy'. Well that had backfired.

She knew that she would have to wait for a while since the line was long so she got her mp3 player out of her bag and plugged her ear phones in. The music surprisingly made the time go much faster and before she knew it, she was at the front of the line. She gave her full name and details of the school she had come from and got taken into a separate room to get her photo taken for her student ID.

She got her ID and timetable and noticed that she actually had the rest of the day off, no lessons. So she decided to go home instead. Her first lesson would be first thing the next morning, law in room 4b. That was the same room she had form in, so maybe it would be the same teacher.

She had cycled into college that morning so she made her way to where she had parked her bike. It didn't take her long to cycle home and once she got home she saw that nobody was home. This was a rarity for her house, since her Mum was forever inviting lodgers to come and live with them, whether they knew them or not. Naomi enjoyed the quiet house, although she had to admit, it was strange. It probably wouldn't be quiet for much longer, so she took advantage of the time. Sitting down in the living room to watch the television. She flicked through the channels but couldn't find anything good to watch so went up to her bedroom instead. She opened her door to realise that she was wrong, she wasn't alone. There was a man that she had never seen before, sleeping in her bed. He had long hair and a beard and Naomi couldn't help herself but compare him to Jesus in her head.

"For fucks sake" she said a little too loud, causing the man to wake up with a fright.

"Oh, you must be Naomi. Your Mum said I could sleep here" she yawned half way through speaking.

"Of course she did" Naomi said, with the same sarcastic tone that she had used when talking to Emily earlier that day "Well can you get out please, this is my room. Go and sleep on the sofa or something"

The man climbed out of the bed and Naomi closed her eyes quickly when she noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. 'That's disgusting, who sleeps naked in someone else's bed?' She waited until he had left the room before opening her eyes again.

She pulled the sheets off her bed and went back downstairs to put them in the washing machine. When she went into the living room, she saw that the man wasn't there. Maybe she'd scared him away.

She sat down on the sofa and let out a loud sigh "Go to college they said, it will be fun they said"


End file.
